Masquerade's Phantom
by snuffleschifer
Summary: What she commands, he'd follow. Whatever her wish, he'd grant it. What she says, he'd definitely do. It was his fate, a ninja bound by a duty. Her life was his to protect, yet she feared that her heart was the price to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know, I still have two unfinished stories, I'll try to finish them promise…I just have to get this outta my head. It's been bugging me for days…hope you like it..:)**

Summary:

What she commands, he'd follow. Whatever her wish, he'd grant it. What she says, he'd definitely do. It was his fate, a ninja bounded by a duty. Her life was his to protect, yet she feared that her heart was the price to pay.

**CHAPTER 1: Shattered Solitude**

_Flashback eight years ago…_

_A majestic castle, atop the highest mountain of Konoha, camouflaged by the surrounding greenery…He has finally reached his destination at last._

_Upon reaching the gates, four masked ninja halted his steps._

"_ANBU…as expected…" A low husky voice came from underneath the dark cloak._

_The men stepped back, there was something about the lone figure that gave chills down their spines._

_He was tall and lean, they couldn't make out his features for they were hidden beneath the cloak. Still, protocol was protocol._

"_W-who are you and state your business." One man dared to ask._

"_Uchiha." Was the man's monotone reply._

_Yet the name alone seemed to suffice, the men retreated and their initial hostility faded._

"_Forgive us Uchiha-san, this way, I believe our lord is expecting you."_

_--------------------_

"_So you were the one sent by Orochimaru. Uchiha Sasuke. The genius of the Uchiha Clan, youngest yet strongest subordinate of my dear friend. How old are you? Ah I believe Orochimaru said you're 20. Good, good." Came a cheery voice._

"_Hai, as a peace offering from Sound, I am here to aid you in any way I can, Jiraiya-sama."_

"_Good! Good! That snake maniac did something good for once. Oh please excuse my language, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my wife about it." His guffaw filled every silent corner of the room._

_Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, he wasn't expecting this kind of attitude from the most powerful man in Konoha. Well at least it was a change from the suffocating surrounding back in Sound._

_Just then the shoji doors opened, revealing a beautiful lady with blonde hair and a curvaceous body. 'Ah…the wife' Sasuke was about to comment on how serene she looked when a screech momentarily paralyzed his ears._

"_SO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST KEEP SOMETHING FROM ME YOU OLD FROG LOVING PERVERT?!" _

_Suddenly, the woman was standing in front of the Hokage, lifting him up by his ear._

"_Darling! Ahahaha! I-I was only joking! This young man right here needs a bit of a laugh! Sasuke! Meet my beautiful wife!"_

_Sasuke sat up straight. 'Great, now I'm being brought into this? What a bunch of wackos.' The woman looked at him in the eye, and he fought the urge to swallow._

"_A pleasure to meet you my lady." He said instead. His face devoid of any emotions._

"_Oh so you're the one. Then I am grateful you are here. You may call me Tsunade."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

"_You don't listen very well do you, just Tsunade."_

"_I was trained never to call my superiors anything but their respectful names."_

_Tsunade raised her brows and chuckled at what he said._

"_Was Orochimaru planning to make a robot out of you? Well anyway it's none of my business. Oi you disgusting pervert, have you told him what he's doing here?" she turned to her husband._

"_I was going to, but you suddenly came barging in."_

"_Fine, fine, tell him while I go get Sakura."_

'_Sakura?' Jiraiya seemed to have read his mind and told him the details._

"_She's our only daughter. The reason we asked for your assistance. You are to protect her, guard her, and risk your own life for her."_

"_I am here to play bodyguard?" he didn't mean to sound rude, but the task at hand seemed too easy and boring to be put in his hands. He was after all, the best of the best._

_But again the Hokage seemed to have figured out the workings of his brain._

"_It is not so simple, my daughter is special, she has the ability to heal, give life to one who is at the brink of death, many wishes for her power. Including your master, but since he's my friend, albeit a strange one, he has given me his word he wouldn't harm my daughter." _

_Sasuke thought he saw pain flash through the Hokage's eyes, but it was gone as oon as it came. He then continued._

"_Thrice, she was almost killed. She was abducted twice and almost everyday there has been an attempt to capture her. As the leader of this country, I am ordering you to protect a very important asset…but as a father, I am asking you to please, please keep my daughter safe. Will you accept this mission, Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_At that moment Tsunade entered the room again, this time a little girl was behind her, looking at him with a faint blush on her cheeks, and he stared at her with vague interest in his eyes._

_He didn't know if it was because of the fatherly way Jiraiya said it._

_Or the way he remembered his childhood because of the royal family of Konoha…_

_Or the little girl's emerald orbs filled with so much emotion it actually reached his blackened heart…_

_But he found himself saying…_

"_It would be an honor, Hokage-sama." _

_--------------------_

Up to this day, two years later, he still didn't know what made him say those words. Or why he took the mission. He didn't know what he was signing up for until he was given his charge.

She was at the academy today with her father so his services weren't that needed. So on the rare occasions that he was alone, he went to the palace's indoor garden to meditate. Not even a second passed by when his spirited little ward came to his mind.

She was a menace with deceptive green innocent eyes, back then he would never have guessed she was a hellcat. She always found way s to annoy him and made his life a living hell. He didn't care if she loved playing hide and seek, it drove him crazy because he rarely finds her. Aside from the blow to his pride, what if at that moment the enemy tracks her.

She would throw tantrums when he doesn't do what she wants. She really was a major pain and never grateful for his efforts for keeping her safe. Of course that included keeping her locked in her room and not allowing her to play with her friends.

A faint sound coming from the bushes behind him came to his ears, though he was sprawled on the grass and his eyes were closed, he was more than ready for action.

Though there was no need for it when he heard the footsteps. SHE was tiptoeing towards him. Quite familiar with her antics, he spoke without opening his eyes.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me, you failed. You're too noisy."

"Mou! You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" she flopped down his belly. Each hand on both of his shoulders.

He gave a soft 'oof' then opened an eye, he found her peering at him with a pout on her lips.

"What is it?" with her looking like that, he can't help but soften up a little. He was always complaining but he cannot deny that he was fond of her after all.

"Ne..Sasuke-kun? Do you think I'm pretty?"

He was caught of guard by her question, one look at her face and he knew she wasn't kidding. He realized that she was growing up, based on the experience he had back in sound, adolescent girls are very conscious of their looks.

Sakura was already 12, so it wasn't really a surprise she was asking. It's just that she was asking the wrong person. Not knowing what else to say, he said what came up to mind.

"Hai. Now go bother someone else." He expected her too punch him or to hear something colorful from her mouth.

And so he was surprised for the second time that day when he heard her sniffing.

"H-hey, what's wrong? I just said yes right?"

"Demo..y-you were only saying it so that I would leave you alone. I d-din't know you were so mean S-sasuke-k-kun. You're j-just like those kids who love to make fun of me! They say I h-have a b-big f-forehead." Her sobs turned to wails.

He wanted to kick himself along with whoever those kids are, he was being insensitive and it caused the girl pain. Trusting his instincts, he enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry hime, I was being insensitive. But really, you are beautiful. I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it."

Sakura blushed. But her smile, if Sasuke could see it, would probably brighten up his dark world. She returned Sasuke's embrace.

"Thank you, I really, really love you Sasuke-kun! You would wait for me right? When I grow up we're gonna get married!"

She suddenly released him and looked at him straight in the eye, much like the way her mother did a few years ago.

"Do you promise?"

She looked so adorable that he didn't have a heart to say no.

"Hai Sakura-hime. I promise."

He just didn't know how much trouble that would give him in the years to come.

**AN: There you go, the first chapter, hoped you loved it.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry for the confusion…Yep Sasuke is ten years older than Sakura here…I actually got the idea from Rurouni Kenshin…but yeah, it's a bit awkward in the first few chapters…because of the age difference…although later on I promise it would be much better…**

**By the way, I'll be introducing a new character in here, he'll be a very important character in the future chapters…**

**Please bear with me, the first few chapters would be a bit boring…but they are important for the story…**

**Well anyway, here's the next chappie…******

**CHAPTER 2: Wolves Enticed**

The whole palace was in panic.

Sakura was missing.

The Hokage never looked so defeated yet his present aura exudes just that. The always loud Tsunade was silent. Husband and wife supporting each other, trying hard to appear strong.

But Sasuke knew better, she wasn't kidnapped or killed. Two years with the girl taught him that she wouldn't go down without a fight. If something bad happened to her, he knew she would at least leave them a sign. She was a very smart girl. There was none after he inspected the whole area.

_That stupid idiot! Everyone's worried and what does she do? Run off to who knows where! I swear when I find her!..._

Yet he still couldn't erase the small fear slowly forming inside him. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he didn't want to fail any mission and that was why he was so worried. Even so, it didn't feel quite right.

_Think Sasuke! Where could she have gone?...the forest!_

If there was one thing Sakura liked best other than pestering him, it was the forest. He was even persuaded to go there once. _But how could she have gone there? The guards are stationed at the gates 24/7._

Then something clicked in his brain, Sasuke went to the garden…and just as he expected, there was a small opening behind the bushes on the back part, leading to the forest.

--------------------

The fear he was feeling earlier escalated to a whole new level.

He found her unscathed, but she was kneeling with a very ferocious wolf, he doubted if she would remain so.

"Sakura! Don't move! I'll kill it before it even touches you!"

The wolf, as if sensing his ill-intent, bared its fangs against him. He went into stance and prepared to attack. But her voice, ever so calm stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun, it's fine. He's just scared and sad."

She faced him, and he saw what was behind her, another wolf, but with no life at all. Apparently she was trying to revive it. Then his heart went out to her when he saw her tear-streaked face.

"I t-tried Sasuke-kun. But his mother is already dead when I got here. I heard that wolf's call last night and that was why I left. I-I know I made everyone worry, demo, demo…"

Dropping his guard he moved towards the odd pair, the wolf was still wary of him but it didn't make any move. Sasuke finally reached Sakura, he knelt in front of her and placed his hand on top of her head.

"Don't cry hime, that little wolf won't like it if you cry. Besides, he knows you tried your best, and that's what matters. Ne?" he turned to the wolf and held out his hand, it sniffed his hand then feeling it meant no harm, went closer to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura immediately went to the wolf, she pressed her face on his fur.

"Gomen ne, but I promise you won't be alone anymore, I'll take you home and we'll be together forever with Sasuke-kun! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai, come on Sakura, Hokage-sama and your mother are waiting for you back home."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I feel sleepy…"

He caught her as she fainted, the wolf still in her arms. He carried her in one arm, the wolf on the other. The wolf looked at him as if asking if his savior was alright.

"Don't worry, she's just tired."

Only later did he find himself pondering on how strange his behavior has become ever since he met Sakura.

He knew he looked comical when he returned to the palace, the guards were trying hard not to laugh as he went in. He kept his temper in check when he faced Jiraiya, smirking at his own expense. Tsunade was the one who spoke.

"That new look suits you well Sasuke. But tell me, what are you doing carrying my daughter together with a dangerous animal?"

"The wolf is harmless." He inwardly winced, earlier he wanted to kill it and now he's defending. Even asleep, Sakura still finds ways to make things harder for him.

Tsunade raised her brow, not satisfied with his curt answer.

"Sakura found it in the forest. It would break her heart if we keep them apart."

"I see. Very well then, take them to Sakura's room. Good job Sasuke."

Sasuke gave them a curt nod then turned his back.

"And Sasuke?..." Jiraiya called.

He half turned and waited for what the Hokage would say.

"Thank you."

Sasuke gave another nod and walked away.

_It was worth it._

--------------------

Days passed by.

The same things happened, he would watch over her and she would smile and annoy him as much as he can. Their routine was one he has come to cherish. Without Sakura knowing it, she has found a place in his heart. Without Sasuke noticing, he was slowly becoming warmer because of the girl. He had no way of knowing that he would be caring this much for someone.

_Maybe, that is the reason why I'm finding it hard to say what I have to say…_

He had been putting it on hold for weeks. He didn't know why he was having trouble telling her. He didn't even have to say anything at all. Yet he wanted to, it would break her heart if she finds out. But it would be much painful if she finds out from someone else.

He looked back at her as he heard her musical laughter. She was playing with Naru-chan again. He smiled at the memory…

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, please keep the wolf away from me when I have paperwork to do."_

"_Don't be mean Sasuke-kun, don't call Naru-chan 'the wolf'…He has a name."_

"_Naru-chan? What kind of a name is that?"_

_He chuckled when she glared at him._

"_It's a very cute name! I named him after my friend Naruto!"_

"_Ah, that dobe."_

"_Don't call him that!"_

_He only smirked at her. Naruto was only a year younger than him, but he was very childish and that was why he clicked with Sakura. Like Sasuke, they were both protective of her._

Sasuke also trusted him, so he chose Naruto as his replacement for the time he was away. He stood up and walked towards the girl. Enough running, it was time to tell her.

"Sakura."

She stopped playing with Naru-chan and faced Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

She smiled brightly at him and for a moment, Sasuke was having second thoughts on telling her.

"Sakura…I-I have to leave."

And he wanted to die when he saw her world shattering in her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_You called for me, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Ah Sasuke, you're here. As we are speaking we are running out of time, so I must go directly to the point. I am sending you to join our forces in Mist, war is brewing and forces opposing us are gathering. We are at a disadvantage, if the enemy crosses the border, we are done for. Your skills are needed, Orochimaru has agreed to aid us in battle, you may retrieve your troops in Sound and lead them to battle. That is all. If you have any questions ask them now."_

"_What about Sakura?" he didn't know why that was the first thing that came to his mind._

_Jiraiya seemed to have been taken aback._

"_It seems that my little girl has found a place in your heart, Uchiha."_

"_Hn."_

"_I am currently looking for someone to replace you."_

"_Let me be the one to do that Hokage-sama, I know just who we could trust and depend on."_

"_Very well, I trust your judgment."_

A tug on his pants brought him back to reality. Naru-chan was happily chewing it away, oblivious to the sorrow of her mistress.

"Y-you're joking right Sasuke-kun? You can't leave! You promised, you said you'd wait for me to grow old! And…and you said that you, me and Naru-chan would be together forever!"

He finally lost control, he gathered her in his arms as her tears soaked his shirt.

"I'm so sorry hime, demo…I promise I'll come back, I just have to go away for a while, to protect your country, to protect you."

"NO! You promised! I hate you!"

He could do nothing but watch her run away. Naru-chan looked at him for a while, then he ran after Sakura.

--------------------

The day of his departure came.

He smiled bitterly as he realized he was going to leave with a heavy heart. Sakura avoided him for days, and since Naruto was already there to take his place he had no other reason to stay with her all the time.

"Hey, teme…Ready to leave?"

"None of your business dobe."

"No need to be so cranky, I've been trying to convince Sakura-chan to at least say goobye. But she just won't budge. She's just like you, so stubborn."

"Let her be. I just hope that…" _someday she'll forgive me._

"What was that?" Naruto's blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Nothing, just take care of her Naruto. I will hunt you down if anything happens to her."

"Don't worry Sasuke."

"Hn. I'm leaving."

The gates opened and he started walking.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A surge of joy swept through his whole body. He couldn't mask the happiness in his eyes. He went down to her level as she approached.

"I thought you wouldn't even say goodbye."

"I thought so too. But I made this all night with my father, and I couldn't just throw it away. After all the hard work we did."

Then she held out her palm and on it was a kunai, a red ribbon was tied at the end and his name engraved on the handle.

"That's my ribbon there, make sure you return it to me ok?"

"Hai. I will definitely keep this promise."

Sakura smiled at him and pecked him on his cheek.

"And that's for goodluck. I'll wait for you Sasuke-kun, come back safely."

He gave her another hug then continued on his journey.

_Out of the sunshine and into my dark world…_

**AN: Hmm..Another chapter done!...Thanks for the wonderful reviews!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so touched by the reviews…thanks guys……**

**CHAPTER 3: Whispers in the Wind**

Blood.

Bodies.

Clash of metal to metal.

A temporary truce had been issued about an hour ago. The Leaf Nins were currently taking a break in their camp.

The captain resting in his private tent.

He should be used to it, he was practically born with it. It shouldn't bring him to the brink of insanity. But this time, things were very different. The circumstance he was faced with would haunt him for the rest of his life. He tried to tell himself that there was no other alternative, it was war, and as the cliché goes…everything's fair.

Sasuke stared at his hands, they have always been stained with blood. But at this moment, the stain was too much even for him to carry.

He had just murdered a girl. She was an enemy, and her body was concealed by her armor. But when Sasuke decapitated her, her helmet flew away, her head faced him, eyes opened wide.

Green eyes, opened wide.

For a moment he thought he had killed Sakura.

With the memory still fresh in his brain, he dropped his face onto his palms. Willing the vivid image to go away.

"Still thinking about it? Her?"

He looked up and found Kakashi, one of his few trusted friends. The only person in the whole army who knew about Sakura.

"I can't get it out of my head."

"For the nth time Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. She was the enemy and it was your duty to kill the enemy. Besides, she doesn't resemble Sakura, except for the eyes. I believe Sakura is cuter."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Kakashi."

"Stop sulking Sasuke, do you want me to show you my face?"

At this Sasuke's old self seemed to have resurfaced. He smirked at the older man, who in turn gave him an eye crease.

"Never mind. I might die of heart attack."

"You just turned down a great privilege. Well come on, get up and join the festivities outside. Thanks to you and your troops we seem to be winning."

"I want to sleep."

"You don't, you just want to brood. Let's go, it'll help you clear your mind."

Knowing that Kakashi won't let him be, he finally got up. As he went out of his tent, the wind ruffled his dark tresses. It suddenly reminded him of Sakura.

He looked at his hands once again.

_I murdered a girl. _

_Hime, I am no longer allowed to hold you, even touch you. My stained hands shouldn't corrupt your innocence._

_Please, forgive me…_

--------------------

She was at her favorite spot again, the beautiful garden. Although instead of her dark haired body guard, a blonde one was there instead.

It wasn't that she wasn't fond of Naruto, it's just that…he's not Sasuke, and she misses him terribly. She could hear Naru-chan's bark and Naruto's laughter at the background. But she told herself to not care for a while. She'd be in her own world, dreaming of her and Sasuke-kun together.

It's so strange, how she felt so sad ever since he left.

_At least, he promised…that he'd return._

"Naruto, what do you think Sasuke-kun's doing right now?"

"Him? Oh I bet he's just brooding somewhere…'meditating'…or maybe he's being a guy and having fun with a woman?"

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and Naruto clamped a hand on his mouth

"Gomen Sakura-chan! That's something a little girl shouldn't know."

"You're lying! Sasuke wouldn't do that! I'm the only girl he loves! He promised we'd get married…"

The blonde gave a sad smile, _Sasuke, she really adores you…I just hope you wouldn't break her heart…_

"Then maybe, he's thinking about you."

If he could pat himself at the back, he would do so. Sakura smiled brightly, lighting her emerald eyes. She suddenly started running towards Naru-kun, lifted the wolf up and started twirling around.

_Kawaii…she'll turn into a beauty one day, and maybe…Sasuke wouldn't find it hard to keep his promise…_

A gust of wind blew in their direction. Sakura stopped twirling and looked up at the sky, a solemn expression portrayed on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"My heart, it's painful, Sasuke-kun, I think he's calling me."

_Sasuke-kun, are you in pain as well?_

_Come home soon…_

_Please be safe…_

_I love you._

--------------------

He was engaged in a deadly dance. Flying in the air, dodging kunais and jutsus thrown at him. Exhilaration filled his whole being, excitement…it was merely a hunt, he the predator, the pathetic enemy nins, his prey. He was suddenly surrounded, yet it doesn't seem that he was at a disadvantage.

One man dared to chuckle, assuming the lone man was meeting his doom. He was the first to go down, a kunai deeply embedded on his chest. The rest were a blur. He moved with a lightning speed. He vaguely recalled slashing the throats of each man, moving from one victim to another, with no emotion playing on his face.

Every enemy on the battle ground was exterminated, it was just then that he realized he was on top of a hill, bodies of both comrade and enemy littered everywhere. The sun started to rise. Sasuke just stood there, eyes closed and feeling the warm rays upon his skin.

_I stand before death, imprisoned in my own cage…I can never be free. How did I come to this? When killing is as natural as my breathing, am I a monster? Until how long can I keep insanity at bay? _

He opened his eyes and saw the vast blue sky…_ "Sasuke-kun, come back home safe."_

_I may not be whole when I return, forgive me Sakura._

He turned his back from the peaceful scenery and was met with gore…_Her head tumbled to the grass, stopped, her dead green eyes staring at him. He had murdered a girl._

_I was told never to feel any emotions, it would only be a weakness, but I am weak, forgive me Sakura._

He searched his left breast pocket and found his source of comfort… _"I made this for you, and that's my ribbon, you have to return it to me."_

_I can't help but blame you for what I've become, a mere child, and yet I allowed myself to care, forgive me Sakura._

He walked away from the battle scene, sidestepping each sprawled body…_One by one, with a lightning speed, he slit every enemy's throats, blood splattered to his face and robes._

_I wanted to be pure for you, afraid to soil your wings, but I am a demon, I could never be what I'm not, still I reach for you…forgive me, Sakura._

--------------------

Her life was nothing but boring. Same things happened everyday, except for the occasional healing of townspeople…and that time when Naruto saved her from the ninjas who were trying to kidnap her. Other than that, monotony ruled her life. She'd wake up, bathe, eat, study, rest, eat, then sleep again.

Her only source of enjoyment was Naruto, Naru-chan…and the thought that Sasuke would be coming back soon. Each day she looks at her calendar, marking down dates, telling herself that tomorrow…her Sasuke-kun would come barging in her room.

But months have passed, it was almost a year, after a hundred tomrrows…he still wasn't back. She felt fear once again, he went to war, he may have been killed. She shook her head vigorously.

_NO! Sasuke-kun is the strongest! Surely, he'd come home._

She found herself facing a body length mirror. Sakura didn't like what she saw, a scrawny little thing with a big forehead.

_Hurry up! I have to grow up soon, or Sasuke-kun may never think of me other than a little girl. I want to be with Sasuke-kun, I love him so much._

She looked out her window and watched as the sun started to rise… _"Hime, I promise I'll come back."_

_I know he'll keep his promise, we'll see each other again…If you don't come back…I'll never forgive you Sasuke-kun._

Something moved beside her leg and she almost screamed, it was only Naru-chan… _"Don't cry Sakura-hime…"_

_I can't imagine life without him, I was so used to him being around, his presence comforts me…You better be safe, if not…I'll never forgive you Sasuke-kun._

She wondered what he was doing at this moment, Naruto's words came to her mind… _"Maybe he's being a guy and having fun with a woman?"_

_I won't be able to take the pain…you said we'll get married someday…If you won't love me…I'll never forgive you Sasuke-kun._

_Demo, I'm just saying this to make myself strong. To keep myself standing up when I want to fall. Am I a liar then? A bad one at that, I can't even convince myself. Because Sasuke-kun, if you ask…then I'll always forgive you._

She laid her head on her arms and did what she had tried so hard not to do.

She wept.

--------------------

A majestic castle, atop the highest mountain of Konoha, camouflaged by the surrounding greenery…He has finally reached his destination at last.

Six years of a grueling battle.

He was home at last.

It was springtime and this day was just perfect. He started walking fast, almost running, he checked himself and regained his composure. He then started walking slower.

At this time of the day he knew just where his feet would take him. His report would have to wait for a while. A loud bark greeted him when he reached the garden. He was alarmed at first but realized it was a friendly greeting. Naru-chan was no longer 'harmless' looking. He bent down and scratched the wolf's ears, it laid contentedly and gave a soft 'yip.' He stopped suddenly, Naru-chan barked, apparently annoyed that his little treat was taken away from him. The man only chuckled.

"Still as demanding as ever. I'll give you more later if you tell me where Sakura is."

He inwardly berated himself for asking an animal. Was his joy upon returning addled his brain? But he was proven wrong when Naru-chan pulled at his cloak and ran off, telling him to follow.

"I guess Sakura did a good job on you." He gave a soft smile.

He was only a few feet away from his source of anxiety.

She looked like a descended angel when he found her, wearing a white dress. She was kneeling near the man-made pond. The glimmering water accented her profile, her back was facing him but he could tell much has changed.

Her shoulder length hair before now reached her waist, she was definitely taller. Naru-chan barked again and she turned around.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly stood in shock. Fully facing the man before her.

She wasn't the only one stunned though.

Sasuke stood their, rooted at his spot. He couldn't move, he was mesmerized.

Onyx clashed with emerald. And the world was their own.

_An angel?_

_No._

_A goddess._

He selfishly wished that even for that little moment he had forgotten that the 'goddess' was Sakura, his hime, the little girl he would give his life to protect. From everything, especially from him.

But he couldn't, the memory would forever be engraved in his heart and mind. So he stayed as he was, transfixed.

The little girl was now a woman.

There could be no other grave punishment for him.

There could be no other greater blessing.

**AN: And hereon…the fun begins……**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay…school's a pain…but I enjoy it nonetheless…**

**I know some of you find their age difference creepy…I made it so because I wanted to portray that love knows no bounds..oh well can't please everyone can I?...so here goes…: )**

**By the way…ratings changed…**

**CHAPTER 4: Unsung Melody**

How had things gotten so out of hand? One moment he was very much anticipating his return home, and the next…he wasn't so sure. The instant he had seen how much has changed, particularly his ward, he felt that things wouldn't be as simple as it had been. So he did the only thing that never failed to save him from making a fool out of himself, he ran up to the castle's tower, sat on the edge and stared at the city below him, not really seeing anything and thinking about the incident that led him to flee.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke wasn't aware how long he stood there, staring at the beautiful lady in front of him. It was her voice that allowed him to gain back his senses._

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm not dreaming am I?" she looked at him tenderly, and he fought hard not to swallow._

"_I don't think so hime, as promised, I have returned." He smiled._

_What happened next was one he should have anticipated, but with his whole being still trying to recover from shock, his reflexes were quite slow. Again he found himself perplexed, but he couldn't deny the comfort her warmth and scent gave him. Sakura's impromptu hug did what Sasuke's enemies could not do, it caught him off guard._

"_You are real. I'm so glad." Her breath tickled the hairs on his neck._

"_Of course I am." His voice hid what was really going on inside._

_He knew he should move away, this was too much for him. Wasn't he the one who made the no-touching-me-rule? What was he doing now?...returning her embrace. He should be mortified, yet he was feeling the opposite. This was wrong, but the body pressed against him never felt so right._

_So he gave himself this moment of weakness, this moment he would never have again. He allowed himself to savor each and every emotion she was evoking in him. Because the moment her arms leave his body, he would be the emotional monster once again._

"_Welcome home Sasuke-kun."_

_End of Flashback_

"Great going there, teme." Naruto's wolfish grin was so much like Naru-chan's. his blue eyes twinkling with unconcealed mischief.

"What are you doing here dobe?" his charcoal eyes stared at the man impassively, not betraying his raging emotions inside.

"Stop acting like nothing happened, I saw everything Sasuke. It's hard to believe she has grown that much huh? I couldn't be too sure since I was always with her."

Their talk turned serious, Sasuke was afraid of that. But Naruto was his friend, one that can be trusted, maybe he needed this…so he decided to tell him.

"I can't help but wish she stayed the same as she was before I left. Then things wouldn't be complicated."

"That's being selfish."

He sighed. He knew that, but there was nothing he could do now. He wasn't that unfeeling, he knew she held a certain feeling for him. One he could never return no matter what happens. Now that she was all grown he knew she just might get the courage to say it to his face. He could find none for himself when that time comes. He didn't want to hurt the girl, he cared, but not enough to actually love her.

"I can't love her Naruto. I am not capable of such emotion. All I know is hatred and revenge."

"You wouldn't let that go huh?"

"Never."

"Then I hope you wouldn't regret your decision."

At that Naruto left him alone. Sasuke went back to his brooding, _there should be no room for regret, when the time comes I will get my revenge, no one can stop me…not even Sakura._

Her face earlier suddenly flashed through his mind and for a moment he found it hard to harden his heart.

_Maybe Karin's arrival would stop this nonsense…_

_I guess I'm just in need of a woman…_

Not once though, had he managed to convince himself.

--------------------

She couldn't help the grin that was forming on her pretty face. Sakura had changed her dress at least five times the maids were already exhausted from helping her. But she just couldn't find the perfect one.

"Not this one either, I want Sasuke-kun to see me as a lady!"

Her head suddenly whipped towards the door…and in came her mother, smiling at her, a knowing twinkle in Tsunade's eyes.

"Darling, you don't have to push yourself too hard. No matter what you wear Sasuke would always think you're beautiful."

Sakura smiled at her mother, yet there was sadness in her face.

"I know, but I'm not stupid, he'll forever see me as a child. So I have to look sophisticated, elegant even."

"Sakura, just be yourself. Give the man some space"

"You're right okasan, I must behave properly."

"That's my girl."

Tsunade ruffled her hair and then left.

Sakura was once again left to her thoughts. It was the happiest she ever felt when she was secured in Sasuke's arms, she felt hope rise in her…_maybe it's possible he feels the same way…_

But she also saw the way his eyes went cold, he wasn't the same anymore…perhaps he had never changed…she was just too naïve to notice anything but his good looks. Still, she couldn't stop herself from loving him.

She looked out her window and watched him welcoming a group of people she didn't know.

_Sasuke-kun, it's alright if you can't love me back…I love you enough for both of us…_

And felt her heart break all over again when a woman with red hair kissed him.

--------------------

He was caught unaware, though it didn't show on his external features. He was as still as a rock, then he pushed Karin off of him.

"Sasuke-kun, didn't you miss me?" the woman gave him a pout.

"Don't do that again." Was all he said and turned his back on her.

His gaze involuntarily glanced up, Sakura was staring at them, too distraught to move from her position. He could read her like a book. Without a single wave or a smile, he went on his way. _This is how things should be Sakura…it's time to wake up._

But try as he might to remain emotionless, he couldn't ignore the small pang in his chest as he envisioned her pained expression, as he realized even their friendship had been severed. What had been cannot be saved, what was left was nothing but shattered dreams. It is not like him to feel any remorse or regret for his decisions.

_I am a ninja…duty comes first._

_I am a killing machine…there is no room in me for any kind of attachment_

_The only emotion I'm allowed to have is hate._

He had his conviction back, and it was more than enough to put his defenses up again. But not everyone could be fooled.

"Must you be that cruel?" a muffled voice came from behind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kakashi."

"Fine. I won't pry. But at the end of the day Sasuke, I wouldn't be the one who's suffering."

"Hn."

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he knew what Kakashi said was true. That bothered him more than anything else.

"Hurry up, we're late for the briefing."

He hoped the meeting would keep his mind off of things…mainly a pink haired woman.

--------------------

Their briefing lasted half a day. Sasuke found himself thinking about her every minute, and it annoyed him to no end. Even faced with the most problematic scenarios, he couldn't shake her away. The need to see her was becoming stronger now that nothing else was keeping him busy.

He hasn't seen her all day, except that morning by her window. He knew she lingered around the meeting room because he felt her chakra, so she'd know that the meeting's over…_why then is she not coming after me?_

_Isn't this what I wanted?_

The garden was the only place she could be in. It was her sanctuary, as well as his. He wasn't at all surprised to find her by the pond with Naruto and Naru-chan nearby. The blonde looked at him, Sasuke merely inclined his head. Both Naruto and Naru-chan moved away from the pond.

"How have you been Sasuke-kun? I guess you're pretty exhausted, that was a long meeting. You must have been pissed at my father."

Despite the tension, he found himself smirking.

"You could say that."

Silence…and she was the first to break it. He smiled inwardly, at least some things haven't changed.

"Why are you here then? You should be up in your room, resting."

She still refused to face him, afraid that when she sees him, she'd only breakdown. The mere sound of his voice sent her on the edge.

"I know, listen…what you saw a earlier, it was nothing."

He mentally cursed himself, he didn't come here to explain. He wasn't even sure if it was his intention to make his presence known. He realized then, that when it comes to Sakura, things never go according to plan.

"Don't explain. I can take a hint."

"It's not that, you don't under-"

"Stop it, I'm not that naïve anymore. I am no longer a child whether u choose to believe it or not."

_You have no idea how much I do, Sakura._

He was about to reply when she finally faced him, and again the wind was knocked out of him. This time though, she looked different from when she had greeted him. Her face was solemn, her mouth upturned into a sad smile. He had underestimated her, she understood after all.

He didn't know why it gave him such sorrow.

"Demo, I'll always love you Sasuke-kun, no matter what you say or do."

It all happened so fast, later he'd ask himself how he lost his control, but for now he would take in everything. How her green orbs got huge when he suddenly pulled her to him, how her body molded easily against his, how her eyes shut the moment his lips claimed hers, how soft and sweet her lips were when he gently bit on them.

He was gone the next second, leaving behind him a flurry of leaves.

And a very confused Sakura.

--------------------

She remained motionless even after he left, it took a few calls from Naruto and an affectionate hip from Naru-chan to snap her out of her trance.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, are you alright? Where's the teme?"

He wasn't able to hear her reply, she went flying past him.

Naruto only scratched his head before slumping under a tree, muttering something like 'girls.'

He was back in his room, he let out the breath he had been holding. His knees were shaking as he sat on his bed.

Sasuke had his head on his palms, trying to block out his encounter with Sakura. He was treading on unfamiliar ground and he hated it. He shouldn't be this affected, that was by no chance his first kiss. But it shook him, and that was just unacceptable.

She's only a girl, ten years his junior. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, he wasn't supposed to feel anything at all. There are battles to be fought along with his revenge, he had no time for anything else.

What he needed was a distraction.

It came in the form of Karin.

She walked slowly towards him, licking her lips in the process.

Normally he would shoo her away, but right now, he needed this. And so he allowed her to crawl over his lap. Her arms went around him, her body grinding against his own. He closed his eyes.

"You seem tense Sasuke-kun." She whispered in his ear as she nibbled his earlobe.

He didn't say anything. He allowed his hands to move on instinct, he teared off her clothes and cupped her right breast, he heard her moan, then his actions became rough. He stood up momentarily to remove his pants, then he slammed her down hard. Her scream echoed all over the room.

He knew it was wrong, he was fucking one woman while thinking of another. But he felt no guilt, he needed this, he reasoned with himself.

They continued to move back and forth, their need increasing at every thrust. He was so occupied that he didn't hear the door open.

But as he reached his release, he opened his eyes

…and found them staring directly into green ones.

--------------------

She heard someone screaming, and ran towards it. Thinking an intruder was able to get in the castle. She knew she should call for help, but the sound came from Sasuke's room and she wanted to make sure he was alright.

What she saw would scar her heart for life.

He was with the red haired woman in bed, both were naked.

Karin was smirking at her proudly.

Sasuke was looking at her coldly.

And she thought she couldn't feel more hurt.

How wrong she was.

"What are you looking at little Sakura? Want to join us?" his smirk mirroring Karin's

_I am a ninja…duty comes first_

"Is this what you wanted from me Sasuke? Disgust?"

There was no endearment attached to his name, he unwittingly noticed.

"I don't care whatever you feel about me. You said you weren't naïve anymore, were you lying?" he forced himself to look at her without any emotions.

_I am a killing machine…there is no room in me for any kind of attachment_

"Why did you kiss me a while ago?" her voice was trembling.

"I thought it would be fun, little Sakura got her wish, she was kissed by her love, a bit pathetic actually."

The tears finally flowed freely from her eyes. Her knuckles were white from gripping the door knob.

_The only emotion I'm allowed to have is hate._

"The truth is, I hate you."

At that instant, he knew he had really killed her.

The nightmares he would be seeing from here on would be so much worse. But he told himself it was for her own good. He had been talking to himself a lot lately, and frankly he couldn't find justice in his words.

He expected her to go on a rage, scream and lose her temper. He was surprised then, when she merely bowed her head and apologized for intruding.

Once the door closed Karin smirked at him seductively.

"Shall we continue?"

"Get off, you disgust me." _And myself…_

"B-but Sasuke-"

His eyes bled red…

"I said, get. Out."

Fear overrode her lust, she scrambled out of the room.

The guilt he said he wasn't feeling was eating at him right now.

He laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

Sleep wouldn't come tonight.

--------------------

Morning came.

She watched as the rays flittered through her window, she was done crying, but the despair at his betrayal still remained.

_Wait…betrayal? He wasn't even yours Sakura…Stop dreaming._

The sky was blue, she watched as the birds carelessly flew and wished she was one of them, maybe then, she'd be free from her pain.

Her window suddenly opened and Sasuke jumped in.

She stared at him, for the first time he was unable to read her thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Got tired of her and came to fuck me instead?"

He winced. She said it with no emotion at all, Sakura was very different from last night.

"I came to say goodbye, I need to go back to war." He said in the same deadpanned voice.

"Goodbye then." She returned easily.

He clenched his fists tightly before opening his palms to her.

"Also…I came to give this back."

She looked at his outstretched hands, her ribbon was there.

"Keep it. I don't want that anymore, not with your stain on it."

_Keep it, so you would remember me always…_

"I don't want it either." He threw it out the window.

Once again he left in a flurry of leaves.

Sakura allowed herself to cry.

_This would be the last time I'd cry for you Sasuke-kun, after this, I'll forget you…I will become strong so I wouldn't have to rely on you anymore._

_Goodbye…_

She knew he wouldn't be coming back this time.

--------------------

He left her room with a heavy heart. Her pain was his, her cries was his as well, for she knew he cannot shed a tear.

He heard the call of his teammates, but he went on a detour before he went out the gates.

Their private sanctuary, and there it was floating in the middle of the pond…her ribbon.

He picked it up and kept it in his breast pocket.

_I don't want it either._

"I don't want to let go of the only memory I have of you."

He took one last glace at her window then followed his group.

Sasuke wanted her to forget all about him.

But needed her to forever keep him in her heart.

_Yes, I really am a selfish bastard._

**AN: Please don't kill me…**

**Hopefully by the end of this year the next chapter would be up…: )**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Whooo…the last chapter was pretty long…thanks for the reviews guys….**

**Uhm…for those asking if itachi would be in this story, well of course he would!...**

**Well then…carry on….: )**

**CHAPTER 5: Burning Regret**

"_Demo, I'll always love you Sasuke-kun, no matter what you say or do."_

It had been playing in his head ever since he left.

He considered it his weakness, yet his source of strength when he felt he couldn't take one more step. His life was full of ironies, and despite their situation, he let out a dark chuckle.

He was somehow cornered into a secluded area of the forest, his other teammates where nowhere to be found.

They were being ambushed, but it was nothing to the powerful shinobi. These pathetic attempts were grating on Sasuke's nerves. Although the weak enemy nins kept on coming, they needed reinforcements. Since Konoha was near the chosen battlefield, Jiraiya's men came to rescue, among them was Naruto.

A stray kunai grazed his cheek before embedding itself on the tree.

"Oi teme! Concentrate or you'll get killed."

"Shut up dobe."

Sasuke cursed himself for being so careless, this was one of the reasons he refused to have emotions. Still it didn't stop him from asking his question.

"Why are you here anyway? You're supposed to be guarding Sakura."

"Worried about her aren't you?" He gave the raven haired man a wolfish grin.

"Hn."

"Don't worry, the attempts to kidnap her have stopped. Besides it was boring back there, now that the princess stopped being so cheerful." Naruto glared at him.

He knew it was his fault, but no matter what the consequence, he could never take back what has been said. He wasn't looking for forgiveness, he could care less if he never saw Sakura again. But the more he lied, the more he became aware of the light material resting in his breast pocket.

He and Naruto were back to back, waiting for the enemy to hunt them down. They came in hundreds, all brandishing some sort of weapon. It was all they could do not to show fear on their faces when they saw who they were up against.

The moon was half illuminating Sasuke's and Naruto's faces, effectively showing their dangerous profile.

One with red eyes.

The other with four tails.

The question now is…who's the prey and who's the predator?

"Time to end this dobe."

"Last full-show teme?"

"Hn."

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

And they came, the formidable duo with their lightning fast speed.

The last sound the Mist nins heard was the chirping of birds.

The last things they saw were the sharingan and a bright blue ball of chakra.

Dawn broke. The sun rose high in the sky, two figures remained standing.

Silence ruled over them, each taking in what had just occurred. This was war, death is inevitable. It would always come down to who is strong. They won, but there was no victory, the winner was long ago decided. It is a wonder though, why some still persevere for something unattainable. Everything about them was tarnished, desperately seeking for something whole and pure, but the source was miles away. Perhaps sleeping peacefully, unaware of the turmoil brewing in each man's hearts. Her innocence not yet tainted by the war that has ruined the lives of many. It was too much to say they were doing it for the country, but it seemed right tot think that what they've done was for one special person.

"Do you know Sasuke? I have loved her the moment I realized she was no longer someone that must be protected."

He remained silent. The pain in Naruto's voice was carefully concealed. He had an inkling, but never really paid much attention to it.

"But I knew I stood no chance, her heart already belonged to you. Then you went and broke it. I should kill you."

"Why don't you?" Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't put up much fight.

"Because she'd hate me. And because I somehow understand why you did that, it might be for the best. Those who are haunted by darkness must never touch the pure hearted."

Relief surged through him, he looked at his friend and smirked.

"Hn. Didn't know you were so deep dobe."

Naruto returned it.

"Don't get used to it. Come on, time to head back to camp. I want some ramen."

They made their way through the bodies.

Peace came when they least expected it.

--------------------

"Something doesn't fit here. Everything was so easy." Kakashi commented.

"I agree with you, it might be a trap to catch us off guard." Sasuke replied.

"Aw come on you guys maybe we were just too strong for them, or they under estimated us." Naruto whined

"Shut up you moron! Sasuke-kun's talking!" it was Karin.

All in all everything was giving him a headache. He couldn't shake the feeling though, that something terrible might happen, he hated being kept in the dark, and so he vowed that he would find out what was going on. With that in mind, he went to his quarters, a small nap would do for his investigation later.

He was in a deep slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

Nightmares came.

_A little boy stood alone in the middle of a great manor._

_There was so much blood, on the walls, the floor, splashed across the windows. He was trembling, the dead bodies on the ground seemed very familiar. They looked like his mother and father, those sprawled on the grass resemble his aunts and uncles. Tears involuntarily fell from his eyes. He did the only thing he could think of, he ran…as fast as he could._

_Someone was following him but he didn't look back, afraid of what he may see. The boy tripped on a rock, unable to get up he curled into a ball. The footsteps were closer, he still kept his eyes shut. Slowly, something cool grazed his cheek. It stung, he felt the blood come out._

"_Don't be pathetic little brother." His cold voice pierced his soul. _

"_I-itachi ni-san?" his small one sounded scared._

"_Be grateful Sasuke, I killed them for you. Be strong and I will come back for you. See for myself if you are worthy of my mercy. Hate, little brother. That is all you are allowed to feel from now on."_

"_NO! NO! NO!"_

_The dream suddenly changed. _

_He found himself in HER garden, why he was there he didn't know why. But something was different, the ground was barren, the flowers were dead, the trees were splintered. He heard a pitiful whine, and his blood grew cold. Sasuke ran towards the sound, his insides clenched, Naru-chan was there, skewered by a large piece of wood, the wolf gave one last bark then his head lolled to the side. Dead._

_He ran away from the scene, looking for her. He tried screaming but no sound would come out. His feet dragged him to the pond, he expected clear water, what he saw was a pool of blood. _

_In the middle of it was Sakura._

'_NO! Wake up! Hime lool at me!' His lips merely moved, nothing came out._

_But her eyes suddenly opened and looked at him straight in the eye. He couldn't breathe._

"_This was what you wanted right Sasuke-kun?" her voice, as sweet as ever was mocking him._

'_NO! Never! Who did this?!' he tried to say, clutching his throat._

"_You did, Sasuke-kun. You said you hated me, so you killed me. Goodbye." She closed her eyes once again._

'_You're wrong! I could never do that! Sakura!'_

"_You disgust me." Another voice came from the other side of the pond._

_His eyes widened in horror as he stared at himself. He could not move, paralyzed beyond fear. He could only watch as his other self approached the floating Sakura. The other Sasuke stared at him for a while, then pulled out a katana from behind. He poised it above her still form._

"_What's wrong? I'm giving you what you desire."_

_Then the sword plunged towards her body…_

"SAKURA!!!"

He sat upright, panting heavily as sweat traveled down his torso. It was only a bad dream, he chanted to himself over and over. But it had been so vivid, he was having a hard time convincing himself. This was the first time he had a nightmare about Sakura. He tried to calm himself by breathing deeply, it worked partially. He got up and dressed. The urge to do something to distract himself was very strong.

The flaps of his tent suddenly opened.

"Sasuke-kun! We heard you screaming! What's wrong? Did they attack?" Karin was at his side, Naruto and Kakashi nearby.

"I'm fine. I'm going out to investigate."

He felt stupid for showing some kind of emotion, his face was a mask once more. He looked at the men before going out. They knew.

--------------------

The sun was still up when he went out of his tent.

Sasuke went back to the area of the forest where he and Naruto fought. Searching the bodies there for something that was out of place. So far, he was having no luck at all. Then something glinted, he went towards it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he picked the ring up.

It was a signet of the Akatsuki.

The next moment he was jumping up in the air, narrowly escaping the huge sword swung at him.

"Nice reflexes. Did you like my little present?" Sharp teeth greeted him.

"Kisame." He growled the name. His charcoal orbs turned red.

"I'm touched little Uchiha, you remembered me."

"Why are you here? I thought you sided with no one?"

"It's none of your damn business boy."

"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one seeking revenge. YOU should know." He mocked the sharingan user.

Sasuke lunged at the other man, flinging three kunais at him. Kisame deflected it using his sword then jumped at a branch.

"Hold your horses little Uchiha, I'm not here to kill you, yet." He smirked.

"What are you doing here then." Sasuke still remained in a fighting stance.

"To deliver a message."

If he was a lesser man, he'd fall on his back at the bone chilling grin Kisame gave him.

"She dies tonight."

--------------------

A week came by quickly.

"_The truth is, I hate you."_

Her room was dark, but she was accustomed to it. This had been her routine for a while now. She hadn't been to her garden since that day, haven't played with Naru-chan and it made her feel guilty.

Ever since he left, Sakura found it hard to wake up every morning. She tried to be cheerful when she was with her parents, but when she's all alone, she felt heavier and heavier. Not once though, did she cry. At least she was able to keep that promise.

Night was something she had come to dread. Unwanted memories came back each time to haunt her. She tried to block out the unpleasant thoughts.

Yet something was unusual, she found herself pacing, something was wrong. It was too quiet, she couldn't hear her wolf's whines, the ANBU stationed at the gates were very still. The servants' hurried steps couldn't be heard from the hallway. Her heart suddenly pounded hard.

She debated whether she'd go out or stay in her room. But her worry over Naru-chan clouded her judgment.

Sakura ran stealthily towards the garden, there she found the wolf sleeping by the pond, when she came closer though she knew something was definitely wrong.

Naru-chan wasn't breathing. She saw a snake bite on his neck.

Immediately her hands glowed green and placed it above the wound. After quite some time, the wolf's condition stabilized. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Her joy was short lived, an unknown presence was behind her.

She wasn't able to figure out who it was though, the moment she felt it, she blacked out.

--------------------

Three figures were running at top speed, jumping from one branch to another. After Kisame gave the message, he disappeared instantly. Sasuke relayed the message to Naruto and Kakashi. Hence, the reason for their abrupt departure from the camp. He left the authority to Karin along with his two trusted subordinates.

They were running for hours without stopping, night finally caught up to them.

"Slow down Sasuke, we'd be there in less than a day."

"If you can't keep up then stay behind." His eyes were cold. Naruto couldn't help but shudder at his frightening gaze.

There was no more conversation after that.

Because as soon as they heard something explode and saw the dark sky illuminated by an eerie red glow, they concentrated on getting to Konoha as soon as possible.

The nightmare kept on playing on and on in Sasuke's head, her dead eyes was staring at him, mocking him.

_This was what you wanted, right Sasuke-kun?_

--------------------

He stood atop the highest tower. His long hair billowing in the wind. The fire behind him illuminated his slender profile. He looked like the god of destruction.

And he struck Konoha down.

He descended effortlessly on the ground. There stood his beloved, and the one he hated the most.

"Long time no see my dear friends." His words came out in a hiss.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade's eyes were burning with rage.

"Ah, hime…you are as lovely as ever. The same as the little princess over here." A snake uncoiled from his body, spitting Sakura out from its huge mouth.

"Sakura! What have you done to her Orochimaru?" it was Jiraiya.

"Ah, my rival. You don't have to worry, she is merely sleeping though. But, if you want her back, then you must kill me." He gave them a sinister smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsunade asked.

"It's all your fault hime, if you had chosen me. None of this wouldn't have happened. Konoha wouldn't have been destroyed."

"Stop this Orochimaru! Couldn't you accept defeat?" Jiraiya moved in front of his wife.

"Defeat? By you? Never you fool!"

Then their battle began. Was it fate that dictated the events? They wondered. It all started with a fight, and it would end in the same way. They were transported back to the days when they were younger, when things weren't that complicated. But one thing remained the same.

She was always watching from the sidelines. Fists clenched as they fought for her.

Not again, she never wanted for this to happen once more.

He called upon his snake, the other called upon his frog. The creatures fought ferociously, finding each other's weaknesses. But both were evenly matched, simultaneously falling to the ground with a big thud.

Now only the two men remained. Kunais and shurikens flew, swords clashed as one tried to kill the other. Fists were blocked, kicks were aimed.

Bones were crushed and blood spurted from everywhere. Dust flew as every jutsu missed the target and hit the ground. Trees were splintered in the process.

Finally, both were almost at their limit. Their chests heaving with exhaustion.

Jiraiya gathered chakra into his palm, his final move.

"Hurry Tsunade, get out of here." He said when his wife finally reached Sakura.

"Ah, clever move. I didn't notice that. Without her help though you will die. And I will hunt them down. You took something from me Jiraiya, I'm about to give you the same favor."

"Go now Tsunade!" he yelled.

Tsunade was reluctant, but then on the last second, she decided to leave, sprinting towards the forest.

Jiraiya watched them until they were out of sight.

"It ends now Orochimaru."

"For once I agree with you old friend."

--------------------

They have reached the clearing, no longer in Orochimaru's grasp. She was safe.

Tsunade stopped running. She laid Sakura down on the ground and woke her up.

"Sakura, Sakura! Wake up child."

Her green eyes slowly opened. Then they widened in fear. At once she was enveloped in a hug.

"O-okasan? What's going on?"

"I want you to live Sakura. Go to Snow Country and live a normal life, away from everything that could harm you. I only hope, that when you remember, you'd be able to forgive me and your father."

"What are you saying okasan? I don't understand."

Tsunade clasped Sakura's face in her hands and looked deeply in her eyes, her hands glowed red, chakra veins traveling across the girl's face.

"Okasan? W-what are you doing."

"Farewell my cherry blossom."

Tears obscured her vision as she saw Sakura's eyes cloud with darkness. Then her body limped forward. Tsunade gave her one last kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Sakura wakes up, she would remember nothing but her name and her journey to Snow.

--------------------

She returned in time to see them both charging at each other. Jiraiya's rasengan hit Orochimaru in the chest, his eyes shone with victory. But then the body turned to smoke.

"Kage-bunshin…"

Too late, he saw him coming from behind, sword pointed towards his heart. He accepted death and closed his eyes.

The physical pain never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tsunade's back. She had protected him. He could do nothing but catch her as she fell, she was a medic-nin but he knew she had used most of her chakra on 'that' jutsu.

There was no way to save her.

"I-I don't want to watch from the sidelines anymore. You're n-not f-fair, I w-want to p-play too. I did it anata, Sakura, our cherry blossom, would live normally from now on. I-I love you Jiraiya. Tell O-orochimaru as well." Tsunade, the strongest kunoichi and best medic-nin, died.

"That's good. She'll be happy. I love you too Tsunade."

He looked at his opponent and wasn't at all surprised to find the snake-nin slumped on the ground, tearing at his hair.

"I killed her, I killed her, I killed her."

Jiraiya walked over to him. Orochimaru doesn't seem to care anymore. He looked up as Jiraiya patted his head.

"I was always jealous of you. She has always loved you, even to her death I knew I was only second best."

Then he too crumpled to the ground, his side bleeding profusely, even with Tsunade as her shield, the sword still reached him. He was fine with that though, at least he would see her soon.

The snakes Orochimaru summoned seemed to sense his loss of control, they retaliated against him, but he was already numb. He closed his eyes as he felt consciousness leaving his body. This was one of his morbid secrets, to die together with his beloved and his rival as well as best friend.

On that burning day, the three great Sannin passed away. Their bodies forming a triangle, in the end they were finally united.

That was how the three younger shinobi found them.

--------------------

They looked for her after they had buried the Sannin. But the only living they found was Naru-chan.

Three days have passed, they have searched the entire village but there was no sign of Sakura.

"She's not here Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Maybe she's de-"

"No." he said flatly.

He refused to believe them, he turned his back on them and walked towards the pond, now filled with rocks.

He remembered three days ago, how horror spread throughout his body as he saw the majestic village of Konoha being engulfed in flames. When it died, there was nothing but ruins. He had frantically searched everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

He didn't entertain the fact that she might be dead.

_No. She's stubborn, she wouldn't just let herself die…she has so much life in her, there's no way she would succumb to death's call._

With one thing in his mind, he went back to his friends.

They looked at him warily, gauging his reaction.

"I'm going to look for her." He declared.

"We'll be coming with you of course." Kakashi said as he gave him an eye crease.

"Well then let's go Naru-chan." Naruto called to the dog. It gave a soft yip then followed them.

Their new mission was born the same time the sun rose in the sky.

The lost cherry blossom.

He vowed that when he finds her, she would never fleet away again.

_It's your turn to come home to me Sakura-hime._

**AN: This was even longer!...hehe…hope you enjoyed! happy holidays...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh wow…I got some long reviews….thanks so much…**

**..I agree, that last chapter was really full of emotions…Sasuke was ooc…and might continue to be in here, but only with himself…oh well…I'll try to keep him in character in the next chapters…**

**More new characters coming right up!...**

**Please enjoy!...: )**

**Chapter 6: A Fool's Journey**

_If I were to look back on that day, would I be able to find an answer?_

_When I was with you I was so close to feeling alive._

_Your heart was always beckoning to me._

_I couldn't help but think…if I were a simple man would I have to bid mine goodbye?_

_I left to seek victory…_

_I came back and found I have lost._

_But I won't say goodbye._

_Because I have found a reason not to give up._

Charcoal eyes met the twinkling night sky. Unconsciously, Sasuke's hold tightened on the red, silky object in his hand. He had a dream about her again, although this time it wasn't bad as the others. Yet when he had woken from his light slumber, he had never felt so burdened. She was happy in that dream, happier than when he last saw her. Happier, and seemed not to remember a thing about him. He recalled she had looked at him with questioning eyes, as if asking who he was. That alone gave him a pain not even the sharpest of swords could give.

Another two years have passed since they started searching for Sakura, they went to every village, walking with blind faith, silently wishing that she was just around the corner.

But the villages they have not yet visited are slowly diminishing in number. Right now, they were currently riding a ship headed for Snow Country, the farthest they have gone since their journey began.

His other companions were not saying anything, but he could feel their hope waning. He had tried to tell them numerous times that he could go on alone, but they were stubborn, saying that they could never live with themselves if Sakura wasn't found as soon as possible.

"_I want to find her as well Sasuke, this is the only way I could repay Jiraiya, for all the training he has given me." Naruto told him._

"_Same here, that man always gave me free Icha-icha whenever a new issue arrives. It's the least I could do." Kakashi said in a muffled tone, his nose buried in the said book._

_Even Naru-chan barked at him in indignation._

He sighed, but felt lighter. Sasuke would never admit it to them, but their presence made this ordeal a bit easier to take on.

He leaned on the railings, his hands outstretched towards the sea, still holding the ribbon tightly and stared at the waves underneath.

"Another dream?" Kakashi suddenly came up behind him.

"Hn. How did you know?" Sasuke's eyes still remained on the water.

"You always hold hime's ribbon whenever you have a bad dream." He didn't look at his masked friend, but Sasuke knew Kakashi was smirking.

"Hn."

"We'll find her." Kakashi hoped his voice sounded more confident than what he was feeling.

"Of course." There was no doubt in Sasuke's hardened mind that they will.

The dock was close. The pair could now see the glittering lights of the Snow country. Snow was slowly falling down from the dark sky. Behind them Naruto and Naru-chan approached. With renewed strength, the group awaited the anchoring of the ship.

--------------------

_If I were to look back on that day, would I be able to find an answer?_

_I was found lying on the grass, when I awoke I was in this village. _

_With nothing but my name to give._

_Everywhere I look I see white. _

_I suppose I am contented, but there is something that tells me white isn't my color._

_Though I never say it, I want something vibrant._

_But for now I rest until I remember._

_If I were a simple girl would I still say each day of my life is faceless?_

_I refuse to give in._

_Because I know, out there, is something I must reach._

Flakes one by one fell on her fingertips, vanishing the moment it made contact with her skin. Still the girl kept her arms extended, her futile attempts caught the attention of a young man lounging nearby.

"No matter what you do ugly, you could never catch them."

Sakura whipped around quickly, her red face and pink hair stood in contrast with the snow surrounding the whole village. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when it focused on the underdressed man.

"Still as rude as ever, Sai."

"I'm just trying to tell you a fact." He countered, a fake smile on his lips.

He was somehow surprised (he quickly checked his book if he got the right word for the said emotion), when Sakura merely turned her back to him and reached for the snow flakes once more.

"I know that, but…it's something I wanted to do. I don't think you'd understand." She said quietly.

She was a bit cold, but she didn't mind at the moment. Her breath suddenly hitched when arms wrapped around her frame. Sakura looked up at the sky if pigs were flying, because what was happening right now was in her list of 'impossible things to happen.'

"S-sai? What are you doing?"

"I believe this is called an embrace." His breath tickled her ear.

"But, why?" she asked. Unknowingly comforted by his warmth.

"It's something I wanted to do. I don't think you'd understand. Because even I don't." He tightened his hold.

"Thank you." She retracted her hands from its outstretched position and placed it on Sai's bare forearm.

"I'm a much better choice than the snowflakes, I won't disappear like they do."

He sounded like a child that she just have to laugh. They stayed that way for a moment longer. Ignoring the sly looks of the villagers. Then Sai released her. Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lack of warmth, but brightened up when Sai offered to take her home. They walked in silence.

"You might catch a cold." Sai said for the sake of conversation.

"Look who's talking, aren't you feeling chilled? Why do you always wear that hanging shirt anyway? You look like a girl." Sakura smirked.

"At least I'm more attractive than you, ugly." He returned nonchalantly.

He flew a few feet forward when he received her punch.

--------------------

The villagers looked at them with suspicion in their eyes. But Sasuke and the others didn't mind in the least, after all, who would think that a group of three dangerous looking men together with a huge black wolf, was normal.

"Teme, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Naruto whined.

"We're not here on a vacation dobe. We've got to keep moving." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, it won't do us good if we search for Sakura with an empty stomach. We need food to store energy." Kakashi reasoned.

"Hn. Fine, but hurry up."

They entered the closest restaurant they could find. Naruto went ahead of them and sat near the bar. They followed suit.

"ONE BEEF RAMEN PLEASE!"

Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes.

"What would you want, sir?"

He looked up and found a young woman with blonde hair. By the look in her eye, he knew she was trying to flirt with him. He sighed, not really happy with the thought.

"The same as that idiot."

"Me too." Kakashi told her from behind his favorite book.

Fortunately, Naruto was already eating his ramen to have heard what Sasuke said. Their orders came a moment later. All the while they were eating, the blonde waitress never left Sasuke's side. He was slowly losing his patience.

"Look girl, I have no time-"

"Oh my name is Ino!" She interrupted him, apparently thrilled that Sasuke finally paid attention to her.

"Fine, Ino-san, please stop wasting my time."

"Stop playing coy Mr.?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Naruto and Kakashi choked on their soup, both trying hard not to laugh openly. Was it his imagination? Or was Naru-chan looking at him with amusement.

Sasuke became more incensed.

"Sasuke." He replied through gritted teeth.

"What a very manly name, just like you Sasuke-kun."

He stopped cold. If he looked at his side, Sasuke would see that Naruto and Kakashi stopped eating as well. Sasuke suddenly stood up and slammed his hand on the bar, the money crumpled. Ino trembled as she saw his eyed turning from black to red.

"Never use that suffix again. Ever." His tone chilled the spine of every person who heard.

Sasuke stalked out of the premises. The others were left apologizing to the manager and the people there, they gave Ino a generous tip as compensation.

When they reached Sasuke, he was still in a bad mood.

"That was harsh." Naruto said under his breath, Sasuke heard it nonetheless.

"Yeah, even for you that was too much of a rejection." Kakashi said, Naru-chan followed with a bark.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

"Sasuke-ku…I mean Sasuke-san, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know it was a sensitive subject." Ino looked at him with pleading eyes.

It had no effect on him whatsoever, but he knew he was rude, so he stayed loger to hear what else she had to say. He looked at her coldly.

Ino looked at her feet. She was intimidated and had second thoughts if she'd still continue, but she really was attracted to the man, so she took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I-I've offended y-you, and I-I'm terribly sorry. S-so as payment, I'll l-let you stay at m-my place. I-it's really huge, w-we have lots of r-rooms. Free of charge of c-course. T-that is if you have no where else to stay." She looked at Naruto and Kakashi, asking them to back her up.

Before Sasuke could reply, Kakashi had already grasped Ino's offer.

"Arigatou Ino-san. You' really saved us from being bankrupt. We happily accept."

"Wait. I have-" Naruto stuffed snow on Sasuke's mouth.

Ino watched as Sasuke somehow managed to sputter gracefully before glaring at Naruto.

"Well, it's settled then! Follow me!" Ino skipped happily in front of them.

On the way towards Ino's home, Naruto kept on tripping face first on the cold ground. Looking around, he saw no one. Completely bewildered, he stopped trying to find out what's happening. Kakashi and Naru-chan could only snigger at Naruto's frequent 'accident.'

And Sasuke, half of his face under his cloak, managed to hide his very satisfied smirk.

--------------------

They reached the house within a few minutes, it was a traditional Japanese house, they saw a koi pond as they passed the front yard. The stone steps lead them to the house's foyer then they left their footwear there then proceeded in the house.

Ino ushered them to the living area, then she disappeared into the kitchen. After a while, she went back and served them tea and some biscuits.

Naruto happily chomped on the biscuits while Kakashi sipped n his tea. Sasuke however, remained aloof and distant. Looking outside the opened shoji doors as white filled his sight.

"S-so! You can choose which room you want to sleep in, except for the last room in the right side, it's already occupied. And um, mine's the first one you see." She looked pointedly at Sasuke, but he continued to ignore her.

"O-okay, why don't you guys get ready for dinner? By the way, I have another friend living with me. She's out though, but she'll be here in a little while, she always returns before dinner." Ino informed them then disappeared once again in the kitchen.

"Oh another friend? I hope she's hot too." Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the blonde. _As long as she doesn't bother me._

"What are you two waiting for, let's do as she says." Kakashi intervened, sensing hostility.

As they stood up, the front gate opened. Ino yelled something like 'you're early.' Then as if he was possessed, Naru-chan barked loudly and ran wildly towards the gate.

They next thing they heard was a loud crash, Naru-chan made contact with someone.

The three shinobi quickly followed the wolf.

_If I were to look back on that day, would I be able to find an answer?_

_Now that I have stepped forward, do I still want to know?..._

**AN: Hmm…I think my story needed a little break from all that heavy drama…so I made this one a bit lighter…sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't resist…: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ooohh…some long reviews again…thank you so much everyone…I get so in the mood whenever I read your reviews…well anyway…I know that cliffy made you want to kill me so here's the next chapter…: )**

**Oh yeah…I almost forgot, for those who were asking…in this chapter 'til the end:**

**Sasuke 30**

**Sakura 20**

**I know, I know…too much gap…oh well…enjoy!...…**

**Chapter 7: Strangers in the Dark**

_Flashback_

_As they stood up, the front gate opened. Ino yelled something like 'you're early.' Then as if he was possessed, Naru-chan barked loudly and ran wildly towards the gate._

_They next thing they heard was a loud crash, Naru-chan made contact with someone._

_The three shinobi quickly followed the wolf._

**--------------------**

_They fall as I drift away._

_Each lamenting at what I have become._

_Do they seek to purify my soul?_

_But I am beyond saving…_

_I couldn't even feel the snow._

--------------------

Upon hearing the wolf's loud bark, Ino came hurrying after the three men. Truth be told, she was apprehensive of the animal, but seeing that it meant no harm, she quickly became accustomed to its presence. Now though, she wasn't so sure. Fear gripped her chest when she realized it might be her friend under the mercy of the huge beast.

They all reached the gates at the same time. The sight that greeted them was much less gory than what they had in mind. Naru-chan was happily licking the face of the person sprawled on the ground. Said person finally spoke:

"Ino, would you get this stupid dog off of me."

"S-Sai! I'm terribly sorry! S-sasuke, could you please?" Ino looked at him pleadingly.

"It's a wolf." Naruto said stupidly.

"I don't care, get it off me." Sai stated passively.

Sasuke whistled and Naru-chan went to him immediately, tail still wagging. When he finally stared at the man named Sai, charcoal eyes collided. The wind seemed to have stopped blowing, and the snowflakes were suspended in air as the two of them continued with their secret battle.

A powerful emotion erupted within Sasuke.

He recognized it immediately…

_Hate…_

_Why though? _He couldn't help but ask.

Then Sai smirked at him before turning his gaze to Ino.

"Ugly said she'll be dining at the Hyuuga's. Don't wait up for her." He left as soon as he said the message.

"Ok, thanks Sai!" Ino called after him.

Without further ado, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Ino went back in. Naru-chan lingered for a moment before following.

--------------------

Dinner came quickly.

They sat around the table as Ino placed the food. Naruto quickly grabbed his chopsticks while Kakashi and Sasuke did the same with a refined manner.

"I wonder what came over Naru-chan to do that. That Sai guy didn't look friendly to me." Naruto asked his friends while eating as fast as he could.

"Maybe he thought Sai was a girl? Naru-chan seems to have a soft spot for the fairer sex." Kakashi replied.

"How about you Sasuke-ku…Sasuke? What do you think?" Ino turned to Sasuke, hopeful eyes searching his face thoroughly.

"Hn." He placed his chopsticks back on the table.

He stood up and went out of the room. Leaving a disappointed Ino behind.

Sasuke headed for the garden, a place he secretly associated with Sakura. It was this thought that gave him comfort despite the biting chill.

Again he found himself going back to the events earlier. Deeply troubled at his reaction to the dark haired man. Sai was a ninja, that much he knew. Sasuke could tell by the way Sai's chakra was flowing throughout his body. But what had caused him to loathe the man on sight? After a few more attempts to figure out the puzzle, he stopped. Saving the riddle for another day.

Instead, he thought of a more pleasing memory.

He closed his eyes as he allowed the snow to fall on his face.

Wondering if Sakura was feeling the same cold sensation.

--------------------

_Every time I see them they perform a different dance._

_Compensation maybe?_

_For their lack of color…_

_They tell me to stay._

_Why though, do I find myself stepping out of bounds?_

_I see the snow, I feel it…_

_Yet perhaps it is not my wish to do so._

--------------------

A single figure stood underneath the moon. Seemingly like a decoration for the pale color that surrounded her.

Sakura and Sai came across Hinata and Neji on the way back to Ino's house. The two of them were invited to dinner in the Hyuuga household. Sakura said yes immediately.

"It's not everyday I get to eat in a mansion!" she whispered to Sai excitedly.

Sakura asked Sai to tell Ino the news as she helped Hinata with her groceries.

When they reached the manor, she immediately searched for the mini garden outside Hinata's room. Whenever she comes by to visit, that was where she would always go to first.

She had found no answer as to why the place gave her, her peace of mind.

She was predictable when it came to that, and so Sai found her without trouble.

"I figured you'd be here." A male voice said from behind.

"Have you told Ino?" a feminine one asked.

"Hai. You have interesting guests by the way."

She looked at Sai with her eyebrows raised. Then her face relaxed, giving Sai a very wonderful view of her face as she smiled at him.

"You're…beautiful." He found himself saying, looking as surprised as Sakura when the words slipped from his tongue.

"Sai, are you feeling alright?" she placed her fingers on his forehead.

He could feel his face heating up, then red hues appeared on his pale face. He quickly turned around before she could see that though. _A blush…_(he double checked on his book)

"Let's go ugly, Neji said dinner is ready." He said, emotionless once again.

"Now you're back to normal." She said sarcastically. But she smiled secretly when he wasn't looking.

--------------------

She had a wonderful time that night.

She didn't say it to anyone, but she had insecurities when she first realized where she was. After all, who would want to stay and chat with a girl like her. No memories to share, no personality to show. Her friends quickly threw her worries out the window though. Sakura was glad she at least, could make new memories with them.

_Maybe I'm better off not knowing who I was…_

_After all, I wouldn't have forgotten if it was a good memory…right?_

"S-sakura-chan? A-are you alright?" Hinata looked at her with worried eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I guess I'm just sleepy." She gave them a cheerful smile.

No one was fooled though, but her friends let it go for the moment.

"You should go home, it's past midnight." Neji informed her.

_Oh no…I didn't notice the time. Ino would kill me if I wake her up in the middle of the night. _

"Why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure Ino-san won't mind." Neji talked to her again.

"Uh, thanks Neji, but…I really have to go home."

"If that's what you wish." He replied.

"T-take care Sakura-chan." Hinata hugged her.

"I'll walk you home ugly." Sai went beside her.

After they said their goodbyes, the pair went on their way. Both were silent for a while, the only sound was the swishing of the wind and rustling of the leaves.

It was Sai who spoke first.

"You didn't want them to know, did you?"

"No. I don't want them to worry over nothing."

"Is them you really worry about? Or yourself? Because you know your nightmares might scare them away."

Sakura laughed without humor.

"For someone who doesn't know much about emotions, you seem to know a lot about mine."

"I don't know why, but whenever you're concerned, I get a little bit sensitive. Do you need an embrace again?" he looked at her questioningly.

She laughed as she shook her head.

"Good. It might ruin my reputation."

Sakura punched him playfully. Momentarily forgetting about her nightmares.

They reached an intersection, Sakura insisted on walking the rest of the way alone so that Sai wouldn't have to go out of his way. After much persuading, Sai finally relented.

Sakura watched as Sai slowly faded from her vision. When he was totally out of sight, she went on her way.

Like venom, her worries spread throughout her mind. Ever since she woke up from her long sleep, she had been plagued by those dreams. They were always the same.

Blood, fire, red eyes.

She woke up screaming every time she was haunted by them. Each night, fear was her only companion.

Sakura looked up and found herself in front of Ino's house, she had reached it without knowing. She sighed before she went in.

Instead of going in through the front door, she went at the back and prepared to slip in through her room's window.

She'd face Ino's wrath tomorrow, when she had more strength.

Sakura didn't know why, but she was suddenly feeling so tired.

As if something she didn't want had caught up to her.

--------------------

He couldn't sleep.

Sasuke's blood was screaming for 'HIS.'

_Itachi…_

Sasuke's sharingan suddenly activated. He shook his head and calmed himself. His eyes then returned to normal. He sat up, cursing himself for losing control. Sasuke knew there was something wrong with him lately, he hadn't felt this angry since that fateful day.

_What is wrong with me? I haven't thought about that day in a long time. What had caused me to suddenly feel this way._

The answer hit him in a flash.

_He's near…_

Then underneath the silhouette of the moon, Uchiha Sasuke's face broke into a feral grin.

_The hate you've cultivated in me is too great nii-san…so deep that I could feel you whenever you are near…something helpful since you hide your chakra so well...but I'm getting impatient… Hurry up and show yourself so I can kill you… _

He stood up suddenly, the need to do something suddenly filled him. He put on his shirt and strapped his kunai pouch before going out of his room. He chose the last one, far from that annoying girl's room.

His gaze drifted towards the room in front of his, the door was slightly open. And for the first time, he let his curiosity dominate his common sense.

Sasuke went in and shut the door behind him silently. A familiar scent assaulted his senses the moment he did so. Without bothering to turn on the lights, he moved across the room.

Seeing the objects in there through his sensitive touch.

Then light suddenly spilled from the outside, the window opened, allowing few snowflakes to fall on the floor. A figure was stealthily making its way in.

Instinctively, Sasuke whipped out his kunai, pinning the intruder on the wall as his other hand covered the person's mouth, shouting silently under his hand. Judging by the soft curves, Sasuke was certain the intruder was a girl.

The girl trembled when Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a moment. When Sasuke made sure she was frightened enough to stop screaming, he switched on the lights.

Only to be surprised beyond anything else.

There in front of him, was a girl with an unusually pink hair and eyes the greenest he has ever seen.

"Sakura?" he managed to say.

She was still trembling, looking at him with so much fear in her eyes. He couldn't understand why she was afraid…_hime? You know I would never hurt you…_

"Who are you?" she asked simply.

And he wished he was asleep.

Because then he'd have a chance to wake up from a nightmare.

_They serve as a barrier between you and me…_

_The snow falls as my fire dies…_

_Fate has played a cruel trick…_

_I can see you, almost feel you…_

_So close…yet still so far…_

_You have killed me as I have killed you…_

**AN: Tadaa!!!...you didn't really think that was Sakura Naru-chan tackled, did you?...I know you guys are confused…but…THE NEXT CHAPPIE WOULD REVEAL WHY NARU-CHAN WAS SO FRIENDLY WITH SAI….: )**

**Hmm…I wanted Sasuke and Sakura's meeting to be private…so I wrote it this way…hope you had fun reading!...…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait…my schedule is pretty tight. I haven't had time to continue with this…but anyway…I was granted a little break…:)**

**Well then enough excuses…here goes…**

**Chapter 8: The Way to Dream**

Morning came slowly for Sasuke, it seemed ages ago since he waited for the sun to rise. Now that he got his wish though, he was reluctant to face what lies beyond his bedroom door. He dreaded facing his three companions. _What to say? How can I explain?_

After moments of contemplation, he finally went outside. He was an Uchiha, there is nothing he would be afraid of. Sasuke only wished he could convince himself of that before seeing her again.

The sound of cooking reached his ears, he found Ino at the kitchen while his companions bickered in the dining room.

"Ohayo! Sasuke!" Ino's cheerful voice greeted him.

He nodded curtly.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at him at the same time. Their faces breaking into a grin (he assumed in Kakashi's case) before abruptly turning into a shocked expression. Without a backward glance, he knew why.

He felt her even before she spoke, and with lightning speed, he grabbed the two's shirts and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Ino and the pink haired girl staring curiously at each other.

"You have weird house guests Ino-chan." The girl said sleepily.

"I know, but you have to admit, they're hot." Ino replied.

"Well, there is that."

She smiled as red eyes flashed in her brain. Confusion filled her when she felt both fear and pleasure at the image.

_--------------------_

They reappeared in the backyard.

Sasuke was conscious of the window behind him. _Where everything went from bad to worse._

"What the hell was that for teme?! She was right behind you! We found Sakura at last! Why are you acting so strange!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I want to know why as well Sasuke." Kakashi said quietly.

He wasn't facing them yet, he had to steel his nerves and school his features. _They must not see._

He counted to ten before answering calmly. He knew the answer would intrigue Kakashi and break Naruto's heart. As for him, it was more than anything anyone could feel.

"She…has forgotten." He found that he could not go on.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Kakashi asked at the same time.

But he had to.

"She has forgotten about everything…about us…" _about me…_He then faced them fully.

Their reactions were the ones he had predicted. For the first time, he hated the fact that he was almost always right.

And he told them what had happened the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you_?_" she had asked him._

_He still couldn't understand why she had looked so scared. His brain wasn't able to process what she had just asked. All he knew was she was right there in front of him, same bright pink hair, same green eyes, and same melodious voice. But there was something that made him gain his senses._

_She was afraid._

_Of him._

"_Sakura?" he didn't recognize his own voice._

"_H-how did you know my name? Who are you?!" she asked again, this time with more courage._

"_Stop playing games hime, I've found you at last. We've been searching for you for two years now."_

"_Why do you speak to me as if I know you? Who are you?" she asked for the third time, now with a plea in her voice._

"_It's me, Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?!" _

_He said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her with so much force. His sharingan turned on and turned black again as soon as it came._

"_Y-you're hurting me!" there were tears in her eyes._

_He let her go immediately, as if his palms burned with shame. He looked at her and steadied himself._

"_Forgive me, it was not my intention to hurt you or scare you. It's just that…" he trailed off._

"_Just that?..." She queried. _

_He breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed her change of demeanor. She was no longer afraid of him. Then the impact of what was happening slowly crept through his mind. And with the consequences weighed, he made his decision._

_He walked towards her in a slow pace, her eyes remained fixed on his. Transfixed, trusting, and he hated it when fear replaced that look when his eyes turned red. The tomoes swirled._

_She was trapped_

_He caught her as her knees gave away. Cradling her with a gentleness he didn't know he was capable of. Then he laid her gently on her bed._

_He was breaking, he did not think that was even possible. With his every being already shattered. Yet here he was, dying in every way possible._

_Denying her the memory of this night, denying himself of the answers he had wanted to know a while ago._

_Sasuke stood by her bed, he bent over to kiss her forehead. Then he went out of her room with a heavier heart._

_And over again, he was wishing it was a dream._

"You made her forget? Why?" it was Kakashi who first spoke.

"I didn't want any complications."

_I didn't want to be feared by her again._

"What do we do now?" Naruto finally found his voice.

"We'll figure out what has happened. Without her knowing of course." He said as indifferent as he could.

_There are answers I must know for myself._

"We better head back, we made quite a scene back there." Sasuke told them, then went ahead.

--------------------

They were introduced to her over breakfast. She was somewhat awed by them. In a matter of minutes she was already fond of them, she couldn't help but associate them with colors.

Naru-chan was yellow, a fierce creature yet mellow when it came to her to ask for a pat. He seemed enamored of her and never left her side the moment she cooed over him (he became quite ecstatic when he first saw her)

Naruto was orange, she felt so energetic when they talked to each other. His liveliness gave way to her own, she knew he was someone she could easily get along with.

Kakashi was green, aside from his perverted books, which he showed her a second ago (earning him a kick from Naruto and a glare from Sasuke), she saw in him a cool personality, one who simply goes with the flow and enjoys it immensely.

Sasuke was midnight blue, mysterious yet familiar at the same time. Cold, yet undeniably soothing. Silent, but she swore she heard his heart beat coincide with her. Detached from anyone yet she felt drawn to him.

Sakura had tried to strike up a conversation with him, but every time, she turns on a dead end. After a while, she gave up and ate her breakfast quietly.

The three men looked at each other, a silent message was passed between them.

The mission begins

"Hey Sakura-chan, what is your relationship with Ino-chan? Are you sisters?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, no…actually, I have no idea who I am. My name is all that I can remember." She gave them a feeble smile, wondering why she felt so comfortable telling them about her memory loss.

"Oh, you mean you really can't remember anything? How you came here?" It was Naruto this time.

"Not at all. Sai found me, and brought me here. So now I live here." She said cheerfully

At the sound of that name, Sasuke looked at her directly. Sakura couldn't help but fidget in her seat, he was so unnerving.

"And what is your relationship with that man?" he spoke to her for the first time.

She was speechless. There was no way she could speak after hearing that incredible voice. They stared at each other for a long time before Ino finally broke the silence.

"Oh they're good friends. People say that they are _really_ good friends, but if you ask me, they look more like married couple!" Ino said as she laughed.

Sasuke's dark look stopped her though.

"Hn."

"Ohayo! Ugly are you awake?"

A voice suddenly rang out of nowhere, Sasuke went rigid right away. He had heard that only yesterday. And the feeling that came with it was not pleasant.

"Sai! Come in!" she said a bit hurriedly, thankful for something to do than stare at Sasuke.

Sai entered the dining room, his face was plastered with that smile of his. He greeted everyone the same way, although the air seemed to be much colder when he and Sasuke said their greetings.

To everyone's surprise, Naru-chan suddenly bared his fangs at Sai, then poised for attack.

Sakura felt the tension, on impulse she suddenly grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him outside the house.

"I'll be back before dinner!" she called out to them before disappearing behind a curtain of snow.

Naru-chan made a move to follow, but Sasuke's hand stopped him. Reluctantly, he sat down. But his ears remained perked, ready to take action when needed.

"W-well, I think I'm going out to buy some groceries! We're running out of stock, I'll see you all later." Ino said then she went to her room to change clothes.

"What had happened to him? Yesterday Naru-chan was happy to see Sai." Naruto asked, bewildered.

"I think I can explain." Kakashi's muffled voice drew Naruto's and Sasuke's attention.

"You see, I think it was Sakura's scent Naru-chan picked up from Sai, because of that, he thought Sai was her."

"You mean she was all over him yesterday?!" Naruto's eyes went as huge as saucers.

He tripped suddenly, falling face first on the floor. He looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at him.

"What did you do that for teme!?"

"Shut up, dobe."

Without a word he walked away from them, pausing only to whistle at Naru-chan, the wolf ran excitedly after him. Then they too, disappeared behind the falling snow.

--------------------

In the land of everlasting winter, two people walked along a narrow road, ankle deep as they treaded through the snow laden ground.

They were on one of their 'walks' again. As usual, silence hung over them. Each quite content with the other just by their side. There was something that was bothering her though, and he wanted to know.

"What are you thinking about?" Sai asked her.

"Nothing." She answered.

"You wouldn't be making that face if there was nothing on your mind."

Sakura laughed lightly.

"Since when did you get so good at reading people?"

"I'm only good at reading you. You're too transparent."

She glared at him and he only chuckled.

"So what is it?" he asked again.

"Sai, what do you think of Sasuke?" she answered his question with her own.

She was so absorbed at the white in front of her that she didn't see how Sai's face had darkened

"You know, I read in a book somewhere that it's not nice to talk about a man in another's presence."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Is that what it's called?" he was as serious as ever.

"What is 'it'?" she asked, confused as to why he didn't rise to her bait.

He had stopped walking and she only realized it after she had walked a few paces ahead, she half turned and waited for him to answer.

"This feeling of wanting to pummel his face to the ground when I saw him looking at you, as well as the times when other men gathers up the courage to talk to you." His eyes never broke contact with hers.

"Sai…" she didn't know what to say, she wasn't expecting this from him.

"This is your answer then, Sakura? Is that called jealousy? Because if that word justifies all that I have told you, then yes, I am indeed jealous."

There were no words she could tell him, so she just stood there as he walked towards her. Then he gave her that usual smile and she knew the moment has passed. He let her go for now.

"I've made you quite uncomfortable. Forgive me. Well then, I must go, or else I just might do what I have told you earlier."

Before she could comprehend what he had said, Sai had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Her mind reeled back to reality when she heard a familiar bark. Sakura looked towards the deserted street and saw Naru-chan running towards her. She crouched low to pet him, and to avoid seeing the man behind the wolf.

"You ran away abruptly, I brought you a cloak."

He went on his knees and draped the cloak around her frame. She looked up in surprise and found herself once again locked in his gaze.

Everything suddenly came, yet she was able to understand nothing.

--------------------

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm not dreaming am I?" she looked at him tenderly, and he fought hard not to swallow._

"_I don't think so hime, as promised, I have returned." He smiled._

"Sasuke, who are you really?"

It was the first time she said his name since that night. There was a haze in her eyes. He knew she was traveling in a world solely hers. Where he could not follow, only watch and wait for what would happen when she returns.

"Who do you think I am?" he had wanted her to look at him and see him.

"_Demo, I'll always love you Sasuke-kun, no matter what you say or do."_

"I don't know, I can't remember." Her hands went to his face of their own accord.

"Don't you want to?" his eyes were somber.

"_The truth is, I hate you."_

The haze was lifted from her eyes, he saw how her emotions had changed from caring, dare he say loving?...to complete indifference. He felt like being trapped in eternity with nothing but his own expression mirrored at him.

She walked passed him, then stopped when he was no longer in her line of vision.

"Maybe there was a reason why I can't remember. That I'm better of not knowing anything at all."

Sakura left him standing there, his hair in great contrast to the white all around. She took one last glance and regretted it. Her heart suddenly felt heavy, he was proud, that much she could tell. But now, there was something in his stance that made her think he had lost something precious.

And for one fleeting moment, she wished that it was her…and that she was just waiting to be found.

--------------------

He ventured all over the town, he didn't want to go back yet. He needed time away from her, he knew she needs it as well. Naru-chan trotted obliviously behind him, tongue lolling out and enjoying the colorful displays on every shop.

There had been too much tension between them, it was something he didn't want yet reassured him at the same time. He felt that it was the only connection they have left. And despite its negativity, he was willing to hold on to it if only to bridge the gap between them.

Besides, there's still a lot of time to forge new ones with her. Now that he had found her there was no way she'd be pulled away from him again.

There was no romantic interest in what he was doing, he reasoned with himself. He was only doing it because she was a constant in his life, a fixture that is one of a kind. What he was doing was merely to set things right.

Why though, was he feeling as if the world was dead when she uttered those words?

"_Maybe there was a reason why I can't remember. That I'm better of not knowing anything at all."_

He wondered of one frighteningly possible outcome, if it might be for the best; that she would be spared from much pain if she remained ignorant of who she was.

And of who he was in her life…

"_Goodbye then."_

She had said that on the last day he saw her.

He realized at last, that he had never accepted her farewell…and he vowed he never will.

--------------------

_You were standing out on all that is white._

_Yet there was no difference, both of you were falling._

_The farther you go, the deeper you get._

_It won't be long 'til you never get out._

_I would watch as I see you come forward_

_Hoping, waiting, praying…_

_That you'd reach me in time._

_Before time runs out._

_Before fantasy turns to reality._

_And there, I could never reach out for your hand._

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it, although it's kinda boring, this chapter is needed for the whole story though..so please bear with me…things are gonna get more exciting in the succeeding chapters…: )**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay… I hope you didn't lose interest…here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 9: Distant**

Far away and long ago, she knew something happened. Each time she reaches out for that single thread connecting to her past, it snaps and dances out of her fingers. There were nights when she feared sleep, when she knew the darkness would bring her to a nightmare she tries hard to forget. It wasn't often that happens, but then recently, it gets harder and harder to fight the flashing images.

_It was daytime._

_She knew by the way the birds chirped, but the sun had yet to shine. Something metallic was in the air; she couldn't move…it was difficult to breathe. The ground on which she stands on feels familiar, but the smoke all around makes it difficult for her to see what is up ahead._

_Her feet tried to move, but she was rooted to the spot. Her mouth opened for a scream, but even her voice was stolen from her._

_A chuckle was heard from behind._

"_Do you really want to see what is ahead cherry blossom?"_

_That voice, she had heard it somewhere. But she chose to ignore it for now. _

"_Well?"_

_She nods for she cannot speak._

"_Are you sure? I could take you away from it all. I could even give your voice back so I could hear your sweet voice."_

_And in that instant, her voice was back._

"_Please, I want to see."_

"_Very well."_

_The smoke cleared ever so slowly, the first thing she saw was the reddening sky, she couldn't understand why. It was only early in the morning. But when she moved her gaze lower, she finally found the cause._

_Cold fear traveled through her spine, her eyes widened in horror._

_A majestic castle was up in flames, all at once her senses came back, her ears heard the tormented screams of the people trapped inside, her nose picked up the scent of burning bodies, her skin felt the scorching heat._

_And her eyes…_

_Her eyes saw the huge white snake coiling its massive body around the castle as it crumbles slowly._

_The snake watched her and she stared back. She still couldn't move and the white beast knew it, she was its next prey._

_She screamed._

"_Ah, even your screams are music to my ears, how many times have I heard them now?"_

_Arms suddenly came around her, and the scene changed drastically. The burning castle was nowhere in sight, in its place was a field of flowers._

_A finger came up and caressed her cheek._

"_Why do you cry cherry blossom? There's nothing for you back there."_

_She knew that, and yet she felt that what the voice said was a lie._

"_Come to me, and this nightmare would go away."_

_The voice was gentle, but she suddenly became afraid. The arm at her waist went to her throat gripping tightly._

"_I-I can't b-breathe…" she said finally._

"_I know, because you can only breathe when I allow it. And I am the only one you are allowed to love."_

_The voice became harsh and demanding, she was suddenly hurled around and a rough kiss was placed upon her lips._

_Red eyes stared intently at her green ones._

_She broke away from the kiss then she gasped for air, his mouth went to her ear._

"_You belong to me. Not to anyone, especially not to HIM." His hold on her tightened._

_She didn't know who he was talking about but she found herself shaking her head._

_The arms around her were almost crushing her._

"_NO!" she managed to choke out._

"_No? Then I will kill him, so you no longer have anyone to hold on to but me."_

_And before her eyes, the flowers around them bled._

On cue, she woke up suddenly. The dream always ended that way and as always, the moment she comes back to reality a lingering presence of someone hostile could be felt in her room. She stood up shaking then walked towards the window. She jumped out of it and crashed against a wall, but then, the wall staggered back and they both fell on the snow covered ground.

-------------------

He had just returned from one of his nightly walks when he felt a malevolent aura in Sakura's room. Sasuke rushed towards the backyard where he could get to her room faster. The moment he reached her window though, a blurred figure came at him and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back.

His first instinct was to brace himself for the next hit of the enemy, but the body above him became painfully familiar, without thinking, his arms went around Sakura.

He was contented with their position even though his back was slowly becoming numb. But then he heard her sniff and he finally realized she wasn't shaking from the cold.

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

His voice comforted her right away.

"I-I'm sorry for b-bothering you, I-I had a nightmare, a-and…"

"Hush, you don't need to tell me anything. Cry as much as you want."

And she wept until he carried her back to her room.

Sasuke gently placed her on the bed then stood up, heading for the door. But Sakura's hands caught his wrist.

"Stay."

He did.

"You could sleep on my bed, I don't mind." She said as she hid her face under the covers to hide her blush.

His eyes were filled with amusement.

"Thank you, but I don't sleep. I'll stay here." He sat beside her bed, near her head. He smiled inwardly when he saw that she hadn't let o of him yet.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

"You asked me to stay." He teased.

"You know what I mean! What are you doing here in Snow Country?"

"I'm…looking for something." He said carefully.

"What is it?" her green eyes wide with curiosity.

He looked at her deeply, wondering if he should tell her now everything that had happened. But he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it at this point. The last thing he wanted was for her to be distant again when she seemed to be warming up to him already.

He gave her a smile that melted away all her fears, in that moment it was just him she could see and feel. She felt her body moving, but made no move to stop it. Sasuke watched as she went closer and closed his eyes when her cheek came into contact with his, warming every inch of his body.

He lifted his hands and allowed his fingers to stroke her soft hair. Their situation was supposed to be awkward, and yet they both felt very much at ease.

"I don't know why, but whenever you're near I feel so safe." She mumbled, her breath tickling his ear.

_That's because I live to protect you. _He continued stroking her hair, while his other hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"But at the same time, I feel apprehensive, sometimes even scared."

His hands moved from her hair to her chin, tilting her face up, he looked deeply in to her eyes.

"Why is that?"

Sakura couldn't speak for a while, she was captured by his eyes, which turned from black to red. She didn't know if the chill running through her spine was because of pleasure or fear.

"It's…because of your eyes. When they're red like this, I feel like I could remember something from my past. But I'm afraid to reach out for it."

"Why?" he asked again, his hold tightening.

"It might be something I'm better off not knowing."

"But maybe in that life of yours, there are people waiting for you to go back."

She didn't answer him, her heart felt heavier all of a sudden.

"_Demo, I'll always love you Sasuke-kun, no matter what you say or do." _

Sakura moved abruptly when the thought flashed through her mind. Sasuke tried to move towards her but she stopped him.

"Every time you're near I keep seeing flashes, who are you Sasuke?"

"Please Sakura, not now."

Sasuke sighed and looked away, he sat on the edge of her bed and slowly breathed in and out. He had to control his emotions, he wanted so badly to tell her everything but he knew it would only make things worse.

"_Sasuke-kun, if you ask…then I'll always forgive you."_

Another flash came to her mind, but another emotion overcame her confusion. Her heart went out to him, she didn't know why her heart was breaking upon seeing him look so dejected. She moved towards him again and laid her head on his back. She smiled when she felt him relax.

"Tell me Sakura, are you happy? Being here in Snow country, I mean."

"Why do you ask?"

_So that when the time comes, I can find something to help me let you go._

"I just want to know. Well?"

"I am…contented."

_I'm not unhappy, that counts right?_

"You didn't answer my question, hime."

She blushed at the endearment, wondering why it felt so familiar to her ears.

"I'll answer it when you answer mine."

"Hn. Fair enough."

He looked at her and smirked. She pouted at him and lightly punched his arm. His eyes softened at that, he recalled her antics when she was still a child.

He was done pretending and denying now.

Looking at the woman in front of him now, he tried to remember the exact moment he fell in love with her.

But her beautiful face kept distracting him, and before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed the back of her head.

Her eyes widened as she fell on her back, his sudden movement made them tumble towards the bed. She pressed her hands on his chest, with the intention of pushing him away. But when his tongue traced the curve of her lip, all thoughts of rejection flew from her mind.

Her hands travelled from his chest to his nape, wrapping itself around it. He deepened the kiss when he felt her respond, molding her body with his as his hands stroked her sides. Sakura arched her back when Sasuke's tongue went in her mouth.

He went crazy when he felt her yield. He planted wet kisses around her face then turned his attention on her milky throat. His hands danced upon her shoulders before shaping her left breast while grinding his hips on hers.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she was feeling too much all at the same time, a moan escaped from her mouth.

It was her bliss that brought back his sanity.

Slowly he started to rise, he stopped when he was about an inch away from her. He smiled inwardly when he saw dissatisfaction in her eyes. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before reluctantly getting off of her.

"I better go, before I do something we both might regret."

"Alright." _But I don't think I'll regret it. _She blushed at that thought. Thankful the dark hid the color.

"Goodnight hime."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

And he accidentally disappeared in a swirl of leaves upon hearing her say his suffix.

----------

He flopped down on his bed as soon as he got to his room. He cursed himself for losing control again. But he couldn't regret what happened. Because if he was honest with himself, this was the first time he felt happy ever since she disappeared from his life.

He only hoped she'd forgive him when she does remember her past. It was a constant pain in his heart, the memory of their last moments together, the hurting words he had uttered and her coldness as he left.

Not once had he wished that he could turn back time, but no matter how hard he tried, he can never forget that he had caused her pain.

His fingers touched his lips, again recalling their brief moment of passion. Yes, he loves her but he would never tell her. There was too much at risk, he had found her now, if he showed his weakness, she might disappear and he'd rather die than see her taken away from him again.

He fell in love with Sakura, and that made her farther for him to reach.


End file.
